Spoiled
by DragonMaster65
Summary: Rey gets her way and the trio finally goes on that excursion that she wanted. Kylo has to deal with being on display for the first time, but he knows it's worthwhile if he remains a good boy. Follow-up to Beastie. [Reylux] [Oneshot]


**A/N:** **Content warning as this fic contains elements of sub/dom dynamics, lifestyle kink, and pet play. There is however no actual sexual content.**

 **This fic is a follow-up to Beastie.**

 **For Knight_of_Cookies**

* * *

 **Spoiled**

Their scene had developed further since the day Rey had first revealed the molded muzzle to her lovers. Slowly, with a weather eye on Kylo's comfort, both Hux and Rey had suggested new layers to their dynamic. Or less, as the case was sometimes.

It wasn't something that they shared with others. The point wasn't to have their scene be front and center for someone else to consume. Behind closed doors, Kylo Ren could be a good boy. Beyond them he still needed to function as the sword arm of the Order.

Under his cloak and tunic he could bear the fruits of their time together. Berry-red skin from blood vessels that had burst under Hux's sucking. Bacta treated wrists chafed from restraints. And a new, fitted collar that lay tight against Kylo's throat. If he squinted, he could just see the outline of it under his cowl.

He swallowed and for a moment it cinched all the more tightly. A shiver ran down Kylo's spine.

Rey tipped her head. Her fingers brushed against his gloved hands. They were walking down the hall; she couldn't very well ask aloud what had just now sent a thrum of pleasure through their bond. Her lip curled in a smile, though, and Kylo knew she'd figured it out.

For all intents and purposes Kylo was taking his apprentice with him on a mission of low importance escorting some hard copies of data to be centralized on the Order's main systems. The fact that they were travelling on the same shuttle as the Grand Marshal was pure happenstance. He, too, had business on the planet that housed the Order's systems.

There was certainly not an exclusive, _expensive_ clubhouse awaiting the arrival of the Marshal and however many guests he liked.

* * *

Twenty hours on duty. He just had to survive twenty hours. Kylo wrapped one finger lightly around Rey's and squeezed before letting go.

The minute that the data drives had been handed over Kylo deemed their work done. Their luggage was already delivered to the resort by a courtesy droid. It was a simple matter of taking their requisitioned speeder to the address.

Rey drove. In the time between completing their mission and arriving at the modestly understated gate, the power dynamic shifted between the pair. Kylo knew the ins and outs of the Order better than Rey still, and she needed guidance in both her Force abilities and common protocols. She deferred to him in those matters. None of that was important when it came to their personal lives.

"Heel," Rey said softly as she stepped out of the speeder. Kylo had been waiting all morning for her to say it. He moved to shadow her, his pace matching hers. They'd spent an afternoon perfecting his ability to follow her shorter strides and another evening doing the same with Hux.

Hux had brought a crop to his training session. It had been the one Kylo had gotten for him on their one year anniversary. Hopefully the man had packed it for this trip as well.

Following Rey up the steps to the lobby, Kylo kept his eyes low. He preferred to not stare solely at the ground, but he still wanted Rey alone to speak to the management staff at the desk now. His eyeline rested about at knee height.

She didn't have to give the order for him to heel again as she started towards the lifts. Their speeder had already been taken away by a member of the staff in the minute-and-a-half it had taken Rey to check in and get the key to Hux's suite.

When the lift doors shut in front of them, Rey didn't say anything to Kylo. He looked at the key card now clutched in her hand. There was only one there. Kylo opened his mouth to ask if he'd be getting one as well. Rey held up a finger.

"Quiet," she said simply.

Kylo licked his lips and dropped his eyes back to the bottom of the lift door. He felt the floor still beneath his feet. Before the lift opened once again, Rey had to swipe her key against a panel. Now _that_ was privacy.

Rey snapped her fingers and gestured for Kylo to lead the way now. The doors had opened up into a neat den with two plush armchairs. He half expected Hux to be seated in one as he waited for them to join him, but that wasn't to be. As Kylo stepped through into the next room, he understood why. The penthouse had a full-sized living room complete with floor to ceiling windows that traced an arc all along the resort's top floor.

He didn't get to see anything beyond the living room though as Rey pointed to one of the couches. The implicit command sent a thrill through him. This was why they were here. They wouldn't need to worry about anything.

"Pets don't go on the couch, dear." Hux's voice echoed from somewhere else in the suite. Rey's head bobbed in agreement. She vanished beyond Kylo's view to greet their missing third. Kylo itched to step by the windows and take in the view, but he knew that he still had to listen to the command to sit. His legs folded as he sank onto the carpet near where Rey had first pointed. The rest of the floor was tile, stark and pristine. Cold.

Kylo tried to listen carefully to tell where the others were. He shifted positions off of his knees to be more comfortable as he waited. Neither Rey nor Hux appeared. A quick brush of the Force against Rey's thoughts gave him the vague notion of fabric on skin. Changing clothes then? They had come straight from their mission, and Rey had protested strongly against wearing her usual training garb for their days here.

When he got the feeling of disappointment echo through their bond, Kylo stopped pushing. It was within the rules that he was supposed to avoid using his abilities. A moment later, Hux called once again to the living room, "Beastie, come here."

Before rushing forward, Kylo paused. Were they jumping straight into the full scene? Rey had asked him to heel and stay silent, but she hadn't expected him to be on all fours. Now that they were secure behind the doors was he supposed to revert back to the usual rules? He placed a hand on the tile to check- yep. It was freezing.

That made his mind up for him. Kylo hauled himself to his feet and padded quickly in the direction that Rey had walked to. The living room dipped into a recess, and a second couch mirrored the first, facing a large screen on the interior wall rather than the expansive windows. Past the screen was a set of doors, one slid open into a notch on the wall. They were manual rather than automated.

Kylo had expected the bedroom to feel darker than the rest of the suite as it couldn't share in the massive windows, however he hadn't accounted for the fact that they were at the top of the building. Glass skylights of tiny hexagonal panes outlined in bronze were spattered across the ceiling to illuminate the room. The floor here was fully covered with a dusky grey carpet. Kylo's attention was quickly drawn to the obvious centerpiece of the room: the bed.

Or rather, the kingly monstrosity that was just barely still classifiable as a bed. That all of their luggage was on one side and still not covering a third of its surface was an impressive feat. Kylo tore his eyes away to instead regard his two waiting companions.

Rey had on a smile that couldn't hide the fact that she had a secret. She had indeed changed into a flowing tunic and leggings which was far less practical than her training attire. Hux had even dressed down - as much as he would ever, that was. He had on a simple linen shirt and slacks that hadn't been starched into submission. And in his hand was a supple, grey leash.

Kylo ached to make the remark that now danced on his tongue. Maybe later he would. For now he slid his heels together and waited for either Rey or Hux to speak next. He rather expected to be told to strip down or at least to remove his cowl in order to expose the ring that Hux would need to clip the leash to.

"Relax for a moment, Kylo," Hux said. "I- _we_ wanted to talk to you before getting caught up in things." Rey nodded next to him.

This was… not unusual but unexpected. "I thought that we had talked about expectations enough before booking?" Kylo replied.

"Right, right. It's just. It can be a lot when confronted with the reality," Hux said. He passed the leash slowly from one hand to another while he spoke. "We don't have to bring the scene outside of the rooms. I made sure that we had plenty of space. There's a kitchen and everything."

Rey looped one arm around Hux's shoulders. "I told you we didn't need to have this conversation," she grumbled. Gesturing with her other hand to Kylo, she said, "Look at him. He was all ready to go. He's been ready to go since we flew in."

She wasn't wrong. Kylo planted a quick kiss on Hux's cheek before moving over to the luggage. "Thank you. But I'm fine. Rey's perfected her mind wipe. They don't allow recording of any kind here, according to your own testimony," Kylo said as he pulled off the first of several layers of heavy cloth.

When he looked over at Hux again, the man had thoroughly erased any lingering traces of concern from his expression. Instead he was fixated on the thick band around Kylo's throat. "The only thing," Kylo added quickly. Hux's hands froze, his one tell that he was still worrying over his submissive. Kylo smiled wickedly. "If you want me crawling around on all fours then you'll need to turn on that heated floor. I don't care that it's the heat of summer here; that tile is _freezing."_

* * *

The first step into the lift again was the hardest. Kylo's heart hammered faster than sublight engines, ringing in his ears.

Kylo could see his new ears now in the dull reflection of the closed lift doors. Not the pink-tinged ones that stuck out through his hair - the sculpted, grey pair that Rey had fitted on top of his head. They were on a band which snapped onto the straps keeping his muzzle on. No matter how he turned his head or how he moved, the ears stayed in place.

Not one to do things in halves, Hux had also commissioned to Kylo's measurements a matching grey harness and cuffs. The ankle and wrist cuffs were waiting for them at the foot of the bed for later. For now, Kylo wore his new harness and slacks of a matching grey. There was a limit to what was sanitary and they were going to have dinner after taking a walk around the grounds.

Rey held his leash for now. Hux lead the way to the outside paths, but once they crossed onto the paving stones he looped an arm through Rey's and walked with her. Kylo followed behind. His cheeks burned behind the muzzle when they passed by a member of the staff that wasn't just a droid.

He could feel the woman's eyes on him as Hux and Rey meandered down the garden path. Rey marveled at the different plants and trees that were around them, dragging both Hux and Kylo behind her as she spotted something new around each corner. She especially loved the topiaries carved into fantastic, impossible shapes.

"Oh _that's_ impressive," she cooed as the trees around them revealed yet another carefully crafted delight. "Hux, look. It's a pretty pup, just like ours." Rey pointed not to the sculpted hedge ahead of them but instead to another couple seated on a stone bench. They'd stopped for shade or just to sit.

Kylo directed his attention first to the man curled up in his master's lap before then looking at Rey. His steps faltered as he realized she was walking them right towards the pair.

"Beastie," Hux said in a low voice. Kylo scurried to catch back up before the leash would force him to. He waited for the swat of the crop that wasn't to come; the crop had been left up in their rooms just the same as the cuffs.

Rey introduced herself and Hux to the man on the bench - first names only - and asked eagerly what his pet's name was. He hadn't budged from the man's lap, one eye opening lazily to consider the people now standing around in front of him.

Kylo didn't hear the names given in response. His face was no doubt a thorough shade of crimson. "Our beastie's a bit shy," Rey said. She tugged on the leash to encourage Kylo to step forward more. "He's getting used to meeting new friends."

The man on the bench chuckled. "Is that why he's all bound up? So he doesn't bite?" he asked. Without waiting for a response he reached out one hand towards Kylo.

No. That would not do. Kylo leaned into the image the man had painted for him. Deep in his throat, he summoned a growl. Behind the unflinching synth-leather of the muzzle, Kylo bared his teeth.

Hux threw a hand between the two as Rey now tugged harshly on the lead. Kylo was all too happy to step back. "Best not," Hux said quickly. "Sorry."

Nodding slowly, the man looked down at his own submissive. He hadn't even reacted in the slightest to Kylo's outburst. "Don't apologize. I wish mine could remember he had teeth every once in a while," he said with a laugh.

That was it for that conversation. Rey passed the leash to Hux and paused a moment to bid the man farewell. Kylo was mostly focused on getting back to the relative privacy of the trail and was only too happy to follow Hux's lead. When she rejoined them she wordlessly took the leash back from Hux. She also gave him more slack, allowing Kylo his freedom to be next to her or to wander over to Hux's side. After a few more minutes in the topiary garden Rey mentioned getting hungry.

"I bet beastie here wants something as well. That's probably why he snapped. Or he was just nervous. Were you nervous?" Hux asked. He ran a hand down the nosepiece of the muzzle and along Kylo's arm.

Kylo cocked his head. It wasn't possible to properly reply here and now. For now he huffed and leaned into Hux's touch. "Seems like it," Rey said in agreement. "But he did very well, being brave and meeting a stranger. I think he can still get a nice dinner. Maybe a steak? Nice and bloody?"

Kylo barked happily behind his muzzle. Now, a mere five minutes later, he was regretting how much he had over-reacted to the stranger's gesture. What did it matter if someone pet him? Rey was there to protect their anonymity. The embarrassment would definitely still remain for a while, that much Kylo was certain of. But he could soldier through. The rewards at the end would be lovely.

Starting with that steak. "You're going to love steak here, beastie," Hux said. He hadn't stopped gently caressing Kylo's shoulder as they walked. "It's a wonderful treat."


End file.
